Kanera: Camping Break
by DivaTulips
Summary: Kanan, Hera, Sabine and Ezra goes for a camping on an isolated island... What would happen? (UPDATED: July 16/17, 2017)
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost landed on the grassy ground of a forest on a small abandoned country. When the Ghost finally touched the ground, tanned skinned fifteen old boy was running out of the Ghost followed by a Mandalorian dressed in a white crop top and dark blue, short jeans.

Ezra was for once not wearing his jumpsuit, but was wearing a bright orange polo shirt with a fitted flat front short, and a pair of canvas sneaker. The teenager was already taking out his tent, and all his material for the one night camping trip.

Kanan and Hera exited last and like Ezra they traded their normal clothing for some casual, comfortable clothes. Kanan was wearing a white undershirt showing his bulky form with blue-ripped jeans, and his feet bare. And Hera was wearing a stylish spaghetti strap black dress, showing her hourglass figure that her normal flight suit didn't, with a white sandal. Kanan and Hera also had a huge bag filled with camping equipments.

Kanan smirked, "This is actually a great idea, for once Ezra made a good decision."

Ezra shrugged. "I know how to make great decisions, unlike someone." The Jedi smirk quickly changed into a frown. "What did you say, kid?!" Ezra shrugged again. "I'm only sayi-"

"Kanan, love, would you help me here?", Hera asked, stopping Ezra in mid- sentence. "Just know that Hera helped you from getting into big trouble", said Kanan.

**Hera's POV**

I heard Kanan and Ezra arguing about something that involved with some kind of decision. Then I saw Kanan frowning deeply. 'Oh, that's a bad sign' , I thought. "Kanan, love, would you help me here?", I called. I saw Kanan saying something to Ezra and coming towards me. "What do you need?", Karan asked nicely. "You", I said teasingly.

Kanan smirked, one side going up much farther than the other, and kissed me on my cheekbone. I giggled seeing that he wasn't angry anymore and because it tickled. Then he sucked on my neck, making me groan with satisfactory. 'That's surely going to leave me a hickey,' I thought.

**No POV**

Kanan's hand slithered down to grope Hera's breast. Hera was flustered while breathing hard.

"Love — maybe we hav-, OH!", Hera screamed as Kanan took advantage of her distraction to slip inside of her. Hera's head fell back as she moaned in pleasure. Kanan drove his hand into her over and over again going deeper into her core. She was screaming with pleasure as he hit the sweet spot with each movement. "Kanan!" Hera screamed as she released all over his hand.

"Oh, Hera," Kanan moaned lowering his head and cleaning her from top to bottom.

"Ahem", coughed Sabine, "Two teenagers are right in front of you guys, sorry to interrupt."

Two couples looked at the two teenagers, one clearly flustered herself from seeing the scene and one having a boner with a flustered look.

Hera first to recover said, "Sorry! I never thought it was going to be this far.." Kanan obviously flustered mumbled, "Oh right, we were camping"

Sabine groaned, "Yes, yes we were, how can you forget that we aren't here?"

Ezra said excitingly, "Well… we can start over again right?"

Hera nodded. "That's true, I'm really sorry guys, can we start over?"

Sabine sighed. "Yes, let's start over. I need to find some inspiration for my new art design, anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

**No POV**

"I am so excited!" Ezra was bouncing around. "We have two tents and Hera & Sabine can use the green tent and Kanan, we can have our tent together!"

"Wait, wait, I have to use the same tent with my padawan?", said Kanan disgusted. "not with Hera?"

"You don't like it? I was so excited..", Ezra's smile dropped. "Now, now Ezra you can share the tent with Kanan, Kanan you will be okay with Ezra being your tent partner, right?", asked Hera.

Kanan frowned a bit but still agreed with Hera, "Fine, but you have to build the tent with me". Hera pecked on his cheek and said, "Thank you, love".

**Sabine's POV**

I am really ridiculously happy! Even though the start was quite awkward, it's beginning to be a great break! Karan actually seems pretty happy and ooh he and Hera love each other so much! They probably can't live without each other. Awww. It's so adorable! I watched Hera and Kanan. Hera was putting the rods together and Kanan was watching her with a smile. Then she grabbed some of the tent from him and they began to put the pieces together. Once the tent was done I saw Hera and Kanan kissing, cute but gross! , and that's when I heard Ezra calling me.

**Ezra's POV"

"Hey Sabine, how do I do this?", I asked. But Sabine was watching Hera and Kanan intensely. I jogged towards Sabine because Hera and Kanan seemed to have finished their tent and we weren't close to finishing at all! "Hey! Sabine", I called. I ran quickly trying to tap Sabine on her shoulder, and I found myself stumbling towards the ground. PLONK! 'Huh?', I questioned myself.'Wasn't I falling towards the ground? and what is this soft feeling?', squeezing the soft object once more.

**No POV**

"Ah!", Sabine moaned. She felt someone grasping her boobs. Then once more. She closed her eyes, instinctively. "Sabine?", Ezra said, surprised. "Ezra?", Sabine questioned, embarrassed. "Sabine? Ezra? What are you guys doing?", Hera and Kanan asked in the same time. "Uh.. E..Ezra was ca..calling me a..and I turned around, and he toppled over me, t..then he was groping my breast?", Sabine stuttered.

"Okay.. calm down Sabine you're not in trouble", said Hera calming Sabine down. "Now tell me what exactly happened". Sabine started to tell her the whole story and sometimes when Sabine stopped to think Ezra filled in her sentences. And when everything was finished Hera said, "Well, it was just a tripping accident and nothing was on purpose so everything fine, right?"

"Right", Ezra and Sabine said.

"Now that everything is settled, let's all finish this tent because it seems you guys need some little help, and let's go to the river, I think I saw one down there". Hera said, pointing to the forest.

After they finished building the tent

.

.

.

**No POV**

The crew grabbed their towels and strolled along the forest trying to find where the river is. "There, there is", said Sabine. "Finally.." sighed Ezra. Ezra and Sabine were already stripping down, throwing their shirts, pants and underwear everywhere. Hera was taking off her dress and putting it in a neat pile. Kanan gasped. "Wait..we have to take off our clothes?". "Yes, love", said Hera taking off her bra. Kanan's face reddened and said," I thought we were just going to go in while wearing our clothes.."."No, Kanan", Hera explained giggling lightly. "Should I help you? or can you take off your clothes?" Blushing, Kanan mumbled, "I can do it by myself".

Ezra and Sabine jumped in the water, laughing and giggling loudly. "I guess they are enjoying the river, should we go in, love?", asked Hera. "Sure, why not", said Kanan grabbing her hand, they jumped into the crystal clear water.

After awhile of swimming, Kanan was tired of swimming silently in the water. That's when he thought of a great idea. He wrapped his strong arms around Hera's waist from behind. "Kanan, put me down!", Hera yelled while trying to elbow him in the shoulder. He just chuckled at her weak attempts of escape from his extremely strong hold.

**Sabine's POV**

I tapped on Ezra's shoulder while I was watching Kanan and Hera laughing together. "Hey, Ezra! I have this insane idea and I think it would be awesome!", I said. "And what's this insane idea you are talking about?", questioned Ezra. "So my idea is... then it would be funny because they are all you know... and we would be hiding in the back", I whispered. (A/N the... part is for you to guess! what do you think they will do?) Oh My God! I am so excited!

_(Still Sabines POV)_

Ezra and I told Hera and Kanan that we would be going to get our towels in the tent because we forgot to bring it. I quickly got the things I need and hid behind the big tree (with Ezra) that was hidden perfectly.

After few minutes...

I heard Hera explaining that they got to go out of the river because Ezra and I might have been lost in the forest. They came out of the river reaching out for their clothes when few seconds after I heard Kanan screaming, "Oh that filthy teenagers!"


	3. Chapter 3

**No POV**

"Oh that filthy teenagers!" shouted Kanan.

"Love, relax, it's going to be fine, no one is going to see us naked.. this is a forest where people hardly goes in.", Hera explained, trying to calm her and her boyfriend down.

** Hera's POV**

This is the first time that I was strongly agreeing to Kanan about the teenagers. I know Kanan overreacts too much but Sabine and Ezra just went too far. To be honest I was so close from bursting out like Kanan and swearing right in front of my boyfriend.

**Kanan's POV**

"Ugh, that teenagers, WHY!", I grumbled not allowing myself to calm down. I hate this camping trip! I hate that I got caught by little teenagers while having sex with my girlfriend. I hate I have to share the same tent with my padawan. I hate that I'm stuck in this river while my feet are shriveling up like prune. The slosh of the water stopped my train of thoughts and I turned around to my side to see Hera completely naked, out of the water.

"Hera, what are you doing?", I questioned completely confused.

"I got out of the river because I didn't want my body to be shriveled up", answered Hera as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh.. umm.. what?", I finally said from the shock that the Twi'lek gave.

"I told you, no one is watching us so why hide our naked self in the water? I already saw you naked, Kanan.. come out, love", Hera said.

After few seconds of wondering if I should come out of the water or not, I finally came out of the water and sat in the grassy ground listening to the flow of the river.

"You look beautiful, Hera", I said, out of the blue, while looking at the green-skinned Twi'lek.

**No POV**

"You look beautiful, Hera", Kanan said, out of the blue, while looking at the green-skinned Twi'lek.

The abundance of emotions caused Hera to blush and warmth to pool in her low abdomen.

"Want to know what else?", Kanan asked.

"Seeing you like this", he murmured, his eyes raking over her long legs and her emerald colored stomach.

Hera moaned impatiently, her head falling back.

"I love your long, beautiful patterned lekku", he said touching her lightly patterned lekku.

Without warning, Kanan pulled Hera to his side and touched the crotch of Hera's which revealed her already dripping cunt.

Hera and Kanan moaned, thrusting his two fingers into Hera, his thumb occasionally brushing her clit, and shifts so that he can grind his cock against her leg.

Hera whimpered loudly, one hand coming up to pull Kanan down to kiss her, and the other reaching behind her to pull her lekku.

"Ah! Kanan", she moaned, "p..please".

"Please, what, Hera?" Kanan questioned teasingly, his hand leaving her cunt, and he smirked as she grumbled at the sudden emptiness she felt.

"Love, please, go in", she begged.

"What?", Kanan asked teasingly.

" …Please Fuck me", she pleaded.

His hand tugged at Hera's hip.

"Of course, Hera", said Kanan.

He buried himself in Hera in one thrust.

"AHH!", Hera said before Kanan covered her mouth.

Her thighs squeezing Kanan's hips tightly and her ankles are locked behind his back, heels digging into his ass to get him deeper.

Kanan can feel Hera beginning to tighten around him, and he puts his free hand on her lower back, using his strength to lift her just so, his thrusts so deep that he is hitting her g-spot over and over again.

Hera could feel herself approaching the climax, and she could feel the heat in her abdomen tightening.

Kanan held Hera's wrist as a leverage to thrust into her, hard, and he's hitting the g-spot again, and she's tightening around him (again) and he can feel the pressure on his spine, and they are both on the edge together, on the cusps of their orgasms, they fall together, crashing down to the grassy ground.

Hera smiles, leaning forward to give him a peck on his forehead.

"I love you, love", Hera murmurs.

"I love you too, Hera", he whispered, before giving her a peck on her forehead.

**Back to Sabine and Ezra**

"Hey Ezra, I think we have to go back to the tent", said Sabine, still surprised to watch their "parent" making love with each other.

"I t-think t-that's a good idea", he stuttered, shocked by what he had just seen.

"Oh and Sabine?", said Ezra.

"mm?", replied Sabine.

"I think we better leave their clothes and towel here... I'm scared about Kanan, you know...", mumbled Ezra.

"Sure thing", smiled Sabine, "now let's get the hell out of here".


	4. Chapter 4

**No POV**

It was almost noon when Hera and Kanan came back from the river.

Ezra and Sabine were cooking lunch to save themselves from the prank they played on the couple.

Kanan and Hera came down from the woods and Kanan was yelling furiously, "YOU TWO MISCHIEVOUS TEENAGERS!"

While Ezra and Sabine panicked and kept on repeating, "I'm sorry Kanan, please don't kill me, we will never do it again!"

But the argument was cut short by the smoky burning smell of their lunch.

"Oh, Darn it! We forgot about the chicken!" exclaimed Sabine.

Hera reassured the blue haired girl," Don't worry, I will cook it quickly, you guys will be probably hungry."

"I'm sorry for this", Ezra motioned the chaos with his hand,"We thought we could help.."

"It's fine, you guys go in the tent and rest, Kanan and I will cook for lunch," Hera smiled.

"Wait WHAT?! Why do we have to cook? Why can't they cook? They caused this mess!" yelled Kanan.

"Kanan, love, calm down," replied the Twi'lek, "They would be tired, give it a rest. I will give you a present tonight then, agreed?"

"Oh, okay, you mean it right?" questioned the blushing Jedi.

"Yes, yes I do. Come on love, we got a meal to prepare!" said Hera, smiling. "Oh, and you guys go into the tent and rest"

"Thanks, Hera! Thanks, Kanan!" shouted the teens simultaneously, before going in the (same) tent.

(In the Tent)

**Sabine's POV**

Today was an exciting day and I found a perfect idea for one of my art pieces. After Hera said we can go rest in the tent and after we went inside the tent Ezra began sleeping ('cuz well he is always a lazy person). I crawled around the tent to find something to make my mind busy for a little while.

After crawling around like a little baby, I found a sketchbook that had one page left. I tried to stretch my arm to get my sketchbook under my bag because Ezra was blocking my way. But then. BAM! I fell right onto Ezra's muscled chest and Ezra started to hold me like I was one of his teddy bears.

"Ezra? Ezra…?" I called, trying to get out of Ezra firm hold. He kept on snoring. To be honest, I blushed when I noticed his strong chest on my back. He had packs and his chest looked so touchable. I wondered how I didn't notice his heavily built body.

I went to pinch his face.

He just squeezed me tighter and snored.

I pulled a face to look at the tiny space that I didn't zip when coming in the tent, to see if Hera and Kanan were busy. Nope, they were busy flirting.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Blushing at what I had just done, I quickly wriggled out of his strong hold as I realized what I had just done. I quickly grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil on the ground and crawled speedily as I can to the spot where I had just been before Ezra held me.

**Ezra's POV**

I laid down on the hard ground and closed my eyes before I said good night to Sabine. It was a nice time to take a nap. Then, just before I fell asleep, I heard Sabine crawling up to me then BAM! she slammed right on me. I held her close to see if she was alright.

Ever since I met her, she continuously grew into a hell of a gorgeous, sexy girl. I remember how I felt when I first saw her. Her body looked perfect and whenever she talked with that annoying C1-10P, it made me furious and jealous.

Then I felt squirming again. Even though she was squirming I kept on acting as if I was sleeping.

"Ezra? Ezra..?" She asked, I just pretended to snore.

Then I felt her pinch my cheek.

I then felt a pair of soft lips against my dry cheek. She kissed me. I felt her squirming again, but this time I let her go, from shock.

I heard the rustling of the thin layer of tent, and cracked open an eye. Then closed it again, smiling I blushed.

she kissed me.

She Kissed Me.

SHE KISSED ME!

I repeated that until I heard Hera's scream.

I yawned and stretched my arms as if I was sleeping the whole time and said, "I'm going to check what the screaming was about."

"Okay," was the only response from Sabine.

I unzipped the tent quickly and went outside to where Hera and Kanan were having a very intimate moment.

As soon as I saw that, I blushed from head to toe and covered up my boner.

And quickly yet silently went back in the tent.

But when I saw Sabine's fit body, I just had to touch her. Kiss her. And do whatever I could.

**Sabine's POV**

Someone pulled me back and kissed my neck and ears.

It was Ezra.

I gasped as his hands went to my ass and squeezed it.

"E..Ez..Ezra," I blushed.

"S-Sabine, I just want to kiss you," he said, crashing his soft lips on mine. I closed my lips.

I then felt him nibble on my bottom lips, asking for an entrance. I refused and teased him. Then, squeezing my ass, I gasped. Letting him in. I had no choice but to have a slippery tongue war with him. He won.

I pushed him back. Asking for air. He took some breaths before pushing me back to the table. His lips came crashing down again, giving me a passionate kiss. I kissed back. He broke the kiss and ripped off my pale blue shirt. He went to my neck, sucking on it. I gave out a small moan, as he unclipped my white simple bra. His hands groped them. I gave out another moan. I pushed him back with small force. Refusing, he licked my already swollen tits. I felt his hard member twitch again under my stomach.

"Ahh~ ", I moaned as he sucked on one of the breasts like he was sucking on a sweet lollipop.


	5. Chapter 5

*No POV*

Sabine moaned in pleasure while Ezra was taking his sweet time, sucking her breasts. Moving his hands south, he pulled down her skirt and underwear, leaving her naked. Then, started to rub her clit while sucking on her breast.

"Oh! Ahh!" She moaned. She was clearly in heaven.

She then tugged at his remaining clothing, signaling to take it off. He did and rubbed his big, hard, 8 inches long member against her. She gasped, feeling the size of it.

"N-n-n-no! It's n-never going to fit!" She exclaimed. Before she could stop him, he flipped her over and place his member at the entrance of her pussy.

"N-No! P-p-please, Ez-" before she could finish. He shoved himself into her.

"Kyaa-mff!" She screamed before he'd covered her mouth to not let Kanan and Hera know about them.

He pushed in a little further.

"Mmhh!" She moaned, muffled. Ezra then waited for her to adjust to his size. A few minutes later, she bucked her hips.

"You won't scream..?" Ezra asked she nodded slowly.

"I'll try," she answered as he moved his hand away from her mouth.

Ezra began slowly thrusting into her.

"Ah! Mhh! AHH! Oh~ Oh!" She moaned. Ezra's hands then went to her breast, giving it a squeeze before holding onto her hips.

"Ah! F-Fast- AH! Fa-faster!" She moaned. He went faster.

"H-Harder! Harder!" She yelled. He gripped onto her hips, slamming mercilessly into her.

She went up and down continuously as he started to ram into her.

"AH! oh~ A-mmf!" She moaned while covering her mouth.

"I-I'm going to come!" She cried.

"Go! Cum for me Sabine!" Ezra yelled as he started to pound into her harder.

"MMMFFFF!" She tried her best to muffle her moan, cumming all over his member.

Moments later, as Sabine squeezed down on Ezra, he grunted.

"Ugh.. so tight! S-Shiittt! I'm gonna cu-um!" He loudly grunted.

"Sabine!" He yelled. Cumming into her, his hot seeds filling her to the brim.

He pounded into her a few more times to finish his big cum.

Then, he pulled out of her, making her gasp.

"You're now marked as mine, Sabine... Don't forget that" He said, turning her over and giving her a kiss before gently laying her on the ground.

He placed a kiss on her lips and neck before they both fell into a deep sleep in the tent.

(While Sabine and Ezra were having an intimate moment, Hera and Kanan were too..)

Kanan couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous Twi lek standing just a few feet away from him. He watched her hips sway to the music that she was humming, he studied her as she moved, her long and slim green legs spread just a little bit apart so she could keep her balance as she moved to the beat. His eyes traveled up those long luscious legs and reached her ass which was snuggly wrapped in a pair of tight black yoga pants. Kanan's mind drifted to some dirty images that played in his mind as he smirked.

His eyes continued to travel up the Twi lek's body, up her back which curved perfectly from her ass and his eyes stopped and rested on the small of her back, her tight red tank top short enough to reveal her green skin. Kanan's eyes were filled with lust as his eyes continued to travel up and down the fit body.

"Hera.." Hera stopped cutting the colorful vegetables and glanced over her shoulder at him, her smoldering light green eyes meeting with his teal colored eyes, "Yes, love?" Kanan lost himself as he put his cutting knife down and walked to her, she was watching him with seductive and lust filled eyes as he made his way over to her, "Hera.." She shivered hearing her name called seductively from the Jedi's smooth yet manly voice, who was now only mere inches behind her, she could feel the heat radiating off the man who was not yet touching her.

He gently grabbed her wrists, pressing his chest firmly against her back forcing her to lean forward over the table a bit exposing some of her cleavages, he pressed his growing erection against her tight ass, "Do you see what you've done to me?" Hera moaned as Kanan leaned over her shoulder whispering and nibbling on her ear. "K-Kanan.." Hera could barely contain herself as he pressed against her hard, she arched her back feeling him between her spread legs.

He leaned aginst her further pushed her down against the cutting board, the knife still firmly gripped in her hand as he held her wrists tightly, her arms were sprawled out over the counter, her breasts pushed down onto the cutting board, pushing all the vegetables away from her. He nibbled on the nape of her neck as her long green lekku hung over her left shoulder, she moaned as he pressed harder aginst her, she felt him completely through the thin fabric of her shorts, "K-Kanan"

Her voice was filled with lust and desire and Kanan smirked as he whispered, "I want you Hera." Hera shivered as he released one of her wrists, her hand relaxing and the knife slipping from her grasp landing with a soft clatter on the grassy ground. Kanan caressed up her arm after releasing her wrist and down her shoulder causing her to moan and he gripped on of her breasts which were trying to fall out of her shirt now, "Kanan~"

He chuckled at the need that he heard in her voice as his hand traveled down her side and to pants going to the front of her and rubbing against her womanhood covered by the thin fabric of the yoga pants, "Hera.." He whispered affectionately, her eyes closing as he rubbed her through her pants, "You're so wet.." Hera moaned as he pressed against her wet pants, her back arched pressing his throbbing erection aginst her backside.

"K-Kanan," Hera moaned. Kanan smirked as he continued to whisper her names, "Beg me Hera." Hera leaned back, her head resting on his shoulder as he continued to rub her slowly, teasingly, "Kanan..Ah!" Hera took his hand and slid it down her pants and into her wet underwear, stopping at her warm core, "Please... I need you.. bad..realllyyy bad.." Kanan smirked and nibbled on her lekku, "Of Course."

Kanan slid a finger into her tight core earning a small moan from her as he slid it in and out of her at a slow pace, "Mmm.. Kanan..p-please.." Hera was back leaning against the table as Kanan pushed her with his chest as his mouth traveled down her neck, trailing kisses to her shoulder. "Beg Hera." He shoved another finger into her roughly earning a loud raspy moan from the green-skinned woman, he started pumping the two digits in and out of her, teasingly, "Ah! Please K-Kanan.. I-I'm b-begging.."

Kanan smirked after leaving a kiss mark on the back of her neck, he removed his two fingers and hand from her shorts as he turned her around. His hand immediately went up to her tank top as she wriggled against him, his hand traveled to her breast which was -to his pleasure- not covered by a bra, he massaged it gently at first as her hips met his and her leg traveled up to his waist. "Kanan.. don't be gentle."

Kanan smirked loving it when she was in a pure bliss and would talk dirty, "As you wish, dear." She was leaning, her back aginst the table as she held herself up with her arms, trying to keep herself from falling over. Kanan had slid the straps of her tank top down and was now fondling her breasts, his mouth playing with the right one as his left hand squeezed the other, her moans sounding like music to his ears. He kissed her nipple and flicked it with his tongue earning a throaty moan from the beautiful woman, she tasted like vanilla, his favorite flavor.

He chuckled as he continued to pleasure her, flicking her hardened nipple with his tongue, her right leg had traveled up his waist and was now pushing his hardened member against her increasingly wet pants, "Take me, Kanan."Hera couldn't take the torture any longer as she tangled her left hand in his long locks. Kanan stopped his ministrations and grasped her ass with his hands squeezing tightly as she moaned in his ear.

Hera wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat her down on the table, his lips crashing into hers in an instant, a fiery passion filling both of them, Hera had unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulder and threw it away. She smiled at him and ran her hands over his perfectly toned chest, Kanan had tossed her shirt already and was now kissing down her stomach, starting between her breasts leaving a trail of kiss marks all the way down to her belly button. Kanan smirked as he heard her moan get louder once he reached just below her belly button knowing full well that was a very sensitive spot.

Hera tilted her head back and smiled as Kanan pulled her pants off, her underwear coming with the tight pants. Kanan glanced up at his aroused Twi lek and smiled, the look in her eyes were telling him not to stop as he kissed up her thigh stopping only when he reached her wet core. Hera pouted when he stopped but was soon throwing her head back and moaning with pleasure as he plunged his tongue into her wet sex without hesitation.

Kanan moved his tongue making sure to hit her sweet spot several times, her moans got louder the farther he went and soon he was engulfed in her ecstasy, her wet fluids flowing over his lips as she got close to her breaking point then, when he was sure she was ready he pulled his tongue out licking his lips as he heard a small whimper from his girlfriend.

He smirked before making his way back to her lips, kissing them roughly. Hera could taste herself on his lips as she kissed him with equal force, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was now grinding her hips against his, begging him to enter her. "P-Please Kanan... Now."

It wasn't a second later Kanan already had his pants undone and boxers moved and his manhood free. Hera stared at it with lust in her green eyes, as she licked her lips, her core getting wet just by looking at it, she was throbbing and she could only feel the tip of it on her entrance. She bucked her hips against his begging him to push farther into her but Kanan wouldn't allow it. He smirked up at the pouting Twi lek, "Beg Hera." He rubbed himself against her womanhood making her moan, "Oh! P-Please K-Ka-Kanan! I'm be-begging!"

Kanan was pleased and proceeded to shove into her roughly, a loud moan escaping his lover's lips as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "AH! Kanan" Kanan grunted at how tight she was around his throbbing erection, "Damn.." He couldn't hold back as he began to pound into her, his thrusts hard and deep. Hera threw her head back in complete ecstasy, "Kanan..faster." Kanan clenched his jaw as he shoved into her faster, he hit her sweet spot perfectly causing her to moan even louder.

He thrust into her fast and hard going deeper with each one. "K-Kanan.." Hera's womanhood clenched around him and he knew she was close but he didn't want her to go just yet. He smirked and slowed his pace teasingly, he buried his face in her neck and bit down on her shoulder, "Kanan, faster!" She bucked against him meeting his thrusts and arched into him, sucking him deeper inside her, He didn't hold back as he thrust into her as hard as he could, "AH!" Hera moved her body with him, her thrusts meeting him halfway, his thrusts going faster and harder as she called him and begged for more.

K-Kanan..I-Im about to...ah!" Kanan pounded into her with all the force he could muster before feeling her walls clench tightly around him, "H-Hera! Ah!" He grunted as his manhood throbbed one last time inside her before releasing his seed into her awaiting womb. Hera panted as she continued to move her body against his still enjoying her pleasurable high, Kanan had bit down on Hera's shoulder feeling the metallic taste of her blood fill his mouth, eyes closed tight in his ecstasy, he panted hard hand held her tight. Hera's nails were digging into his back and he now winced feeling it after finally coming down from his high.

Hera held her body firmly against Kanan's, her legs still wrapped around his waist as she nuzzled his neck, her womanhood still throbbing. "Kanan... I love you.." Kanna smirked onto her glistening skin, "Hera.." He nuzzled into her neck before pressing into her again, his manhood becoming hard again," I love you too."

Hera couldn't help but giggle, "Again?" Kanan pulled back from her and smiled sheepishly. Hera rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his, Kanan chuckled to himself as they started again, this time on the grassy ground.

* * *

Finished with this chapter!

I'm so sorry I updated this story this late! But since I uploaded this story this late I'm not sure if anyone is going to read my story... I'm back to loving these pairings, but if there is no one reading this story.. I might just end it here...

So! Please just give me a review/ comment on how it is! I don't care if you are a guest! I just want to know if there are readers out there reading my story! Thank you guys!

xoxo DivaTulips


	6. Chapter 6

*No POV*

"Sabine, Ezra, lunch is ready!" Hera called, after their intimate sex (that they did three times)

"Sabine? Ezra?" she called again, "I'm coming in!"

She unzipped the tent and peered inside. And what she saw was an odd situation.

*Sabine's POV*

Ezra leaned in closer until our faces were inches away. My face heated up, "W-What are you doing?"

My eyes widen as I felt his cold fingers on my stomach. "S-Stop it…"

"Aren't you enjoying this though~?" Ezra mumbled, gazing down at me.

His fingers slowly traveled upwards. I bit my bottom lip, averting my eyes. "N-No.."

"Oh, good. Then I can do this!" He attacks my stomach with tickles.

"S-Stop!" I laughed, rolling around. "Ezra! Stop it! I can't breathe!"

"Then say you're sorry for what you did to me!" He laughs.

"F-Fine! I-I'm sorry!"

"For..?" He grins, not stopping.

Tears begin to form in your eyes. "I-I'm sorry for teasing you and not giving you a hand job! Stoppp Ezra!"

He stops tickling me and grins, "You're forgiven."

You pant, pushing him off of you. "I hate you."

That's when you saw Hera, standing in front of you guys not knowing what to do.

I covered my boobs, that were naked from the previous action Ezra and I did.

"Oh, My Gosh…" I said.

"What?" Ezra questioned, not yet realizing Hera was there.

"Uh… Lunch is ready, come out after you are finished with uh.. this stuff," Hera stuttered, she zipped the tent and ran out.

"Damn it that was embarrassing…" I said as I blushed.

"Um… Ya… Hey, um Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"You know what we just did?"

"You mean tickling?" I replied.

"Uh, no. I meant about sex…"

"Oh, uh yeah? why?" I said, blushing from head to toe.

"I'm just going to say this. I'm just going to say this. I'm just going to say this. Oh my god, I'm gonna say this," he repeated.

'Okay… so what is he trying to tell me?' I wondered, confused by his behavior.

"What are gonna say?" I asked, getting impatient after he was repeating the same words at least hundred times.

"I.. kinda… sorta… like… you," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked, believing that I heard it wrong.

"I LIKE YOU SABINE!"

'EHHH?! I didn't hear it wrong! OMG! He just confessed to me! I mean, after all, we did have sex… I like him. I really do! What do I do?'

"I kinda sorta like you, also!" I blurted.

"You do?" he lifted his head and looked directly at me.

"Yeah… Yeah! I do!" I replied.

"So…"

"So…?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded and pecked his mouth, "Love to"

*Kanan's POV*

While Hera went to tell the kids to come out of the tent for lunch, I sat on the picnic table, setting up the silverwares.

I turned my head when I heard pebbles crunching under someone's shoes. It was Hera, looking rather embarrassed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Uh-um. Well… I told them to come out and they are going to come out in about 5 min."

"Then, why are you blushing?" I re-asked the question I wanted to ask.

"Oh. Ummm. It's well…" Hera stuttered.

"Hera, Hera," I said, trying to lessen her stutters.

"THEY WERE TICKLING EACH OTHER, NAKED! AND EZRA'S DICK WAS LARGER THAN I EXPECTED, AND SABINE HAS A RATHER NICE BODY!" she yelled.

"Oh. Okay." I replied, flabbergasted, "Wait, what do you mean Ezra has a large dick? Does that mean my dick is smaller than my padawan?"

"What? No! When did I say that your um member is smaller than his?" she asked, surprised by what I just asked.

"Well. That's true, but it doesn't seem like you appreciate my cock that much.." I said while kissing her green skin.

"Eh? Kanan! The children will be coming out soon!" she exclaimed.

"We will do a quickie and what's more important? Our pleasure or children seeing us? They already saw us having sex numerous times!"

"S-still… ah!" she replied or at least tried to, as she writhed under me, twisting her head side to side to stop me from kissing her neck.

"Hmm, I know you are enjoying this love," I replied.

*No POV*

Kanan's hands slid under the hem of her shirt, rubbing circles into her pelvic bone.

Pushing up her skirt, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Hera, he slipped his hand between her thighs, she automatically closed her legs together. Locking his hands between her thighs, he could feel her moisture seeping through her thin panties.

*Hera's POV*

"Ahh… don't," I whimper when I felt his fingers rubbing me.

"Don't you think this is getting in the way?" He hooks a finger into the elastic of my panties and snaps them against my hips. Before I can say anything, he pulls it down to my knees and plunges his fingers into me. I let out a small moan, expressing my pleasure.

He pulls his fingers out of me and licks them, savoring my salty taste.

"You taste so good…" He said, giving me a smirk. I let out a breathy plea.

"K-kanan, don't stop!"

He roughly pulls off my skirt, exposing my body from the waist down.

While he's distracted, I pushed him over and straddled him.

I looked down to find his erection, seeing it turned me on, and I soon found myself grinding against his erection.

But he quickly put me down.

Tilting my head, I asked him why he was not letting me grind against him.

"Uh-uh. You have to appreciate my delicious, wonderful Kanan Junior." he replied, smirking.

I whimpered.

*No POV*

The throb between her legs was instantaneous, without thinking she slipped her hands inside her pussy, nothing but slick heat greeting her questing fingers.

She moaned and she tugged Kanan into a sloppy kiss full of tongue and promise.

"It's okay to kiss you right?" she whispered, "Since it's not your dick…"

He nodded.

She let her hand slip back down, she was dreaming the mother of all wet dreams, watching her boyfriend's cock in front of her eyes.

She moaned, yet her slim finger was not quite enough to satisfy her. It wasn't too hard to imagine being filled by her boyfriend, a lascivious and lewd thought bringing a whimper to her lips.

"Baby, you're killing me," Kanan said, somehow getting between her legs while she was fantasizing. A soft bite to the inner thigh, the look of promise in his eyes, the slow way his nose nuzzled- she couldn't tear her eyes away at the tip of his pink tongue peeking out, mischief sparkling.

"Let me return the favor, Hera."

The way his tongue swirled passionate patterns, dipping in and out, teeth scraping her clit, rolling and pinching, then soothing and licking away the nips. The way her legs fell open and her ass lifted for better access, the way she wanted to tear his long hair and shove him in deeper, more, left no room for anything than bliss and white-hot build up lancing through her.

So close… clenching, trembling, clutching.

The moment Kanan's lips touched her breasts hot and moist against her taut nipple, she bucked; the second his hand snaked up across her flat stomach, creeping up to tweak the other one, hard, she felt her wet tears sliding down her soft face.

Scattered, witless, solely in a world of lust and build up, she writhed at the dual ministrations, nothing else registering.

Shuddering and convulsing, washed with euphoria and release, she vaguely felt herself being pulled in against a stick, hot chest.

*Kanan's POV*

I pulled her towards my bare chest and wiped some tears that she cried while climaxing.

"Kanan Junior here isn't the only one that can make you speechless, eh?" I asked, smirking.

She smiled then nodded, too tired to talk.

After I pulled her panties up to her still wet pussy, I pecked her on the lips.

"You think you can walk?" I asked.

Hera nodded, "Of course". She pulled herself up, yet right away fell back down to the pebbled floor.

I chuckled, "I'll carry you, babe."

"Thanks, love," she replied after I set her down in the picnic benches.

Right after that, the kids walked up to where we were.

"Kanan! Kanan! Guess what?" Ezra asked, jumping up and down.

"What?" I replied in a good mood because of sex.

"Sabine and I are dating!" he said, laughing as if he was crazy.

I turned to Sabine, who was blushing from head to toe, and to Hera, who was just opening her mouth and closing her mouth, repeatedly.

"Wait, what now?"

* * *

(A/N)

You guys thought Sabine and Ezra were having sex first didn't you! LOL (if not well, you're smart)

Thank you guys for commenting that you guys appreciate my story! That's a huge deal for me!

Anyways, I wanted it to tell you that since people are encouraging me to continue the story and all, I'm going to finish this story after like 3 or 4 chapters.

This is because the story is a one day trip... but maybe I will write a sequel for this.

 **[Please comment your ideas about the sequel (like what it should be about) and if writing a sequel would be a good idea.]**

* * *

Thanks to  .Dawn, tatzecom, Mogor, SabineandEzraWren, Pastelteacup, luke payne!

Btw, I am female XD but I don't mind being called as a dude. (From the comment made by **tatzecom** )

Oh and I kinda used your idea, **.Dawn** about Hera catching the kids having their intimate moment, but decided not to let her see all that action... (hope you liked it)

 _ **And like always! Please comment or review, so I can know what you think of my story!**_


End file.
